Items
There are many, many items in DBNU. These range from weapons and armor, to keys and consumables. Drops These items are obtained by killing certain mobs. Some of them are quite rare and may take hundreds of kills to find. There are also Rare Drops that may be obtained from any mob by a very low chance. Weapons Armor Consumable Keys Other Special Sacrifices Some items may only be obtained by sacrificing another item. Rare Drops Obtained from any mob by sheer luck. Must be at no more than twice the mob's PL. Object: Ancient Relic Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal bless Item's wear location: back Layers 1 Armor rating is 500/500 *This affect Pl gains by: 3.000000%.* Affects luck by 15. Affects affected_by by protect Affects speed by 20. Object: Ancient Piece of Luck Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: forehead Layers 0 *This affect Pl gains by: 4.000000%.* Affects speed by 20. Affects constitution by -15. Affects luck by 45. Object: Dbnu's Sticker of Coolness Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: hands Layers 1 *This affect Pl gains by: 1.000000%.* Affects luck by 25. Affects strength by 15. Affects speed by 20. Affects affected_by by scrying Object: Crackling Ball of Intense Ki Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal rare Item's wear location: wield Layers 0 Damage is 18 to 54 (average 36). Affects speed by 15. Affects constitution by 20. Affects strength by 10. Affects damage roll by 20. Affects hit roll by 10. Object: Aura of Transcended Powers Pl Req: 0 Special properties: glow loyal Item's wear location: aura Layers 1024 Armor rating is 1000/1000 *This affect Pl gains by: 2.000000%.* Affects affected_by by hide Affects luck by 25. Affects speed by 15. Affects constitution by -10. Affects intelligence by -15. Affects strength by 10. Object: A Healing Aura Pl Req: 0 Special properties: none Item's wear location: aura Layers 8 Armor rating is 1750/1750 *This affect Pl gains by: 10.000000%.* Affects strength by 10. Affects speed by 10. Affects intelligence by 10. Affects constitution by 10. Affects luck by 10. Object: Transcended Sight Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: eyes Layers 0 Armor rating is 1000/1000 *This affect Pl gains by: 3.000000%.* Affects constitution by -20. Affects luck by -15. Affects speed by 25. Affects strength by 20. Affects intelligence by 15. Affects mana by 2000000. Affects affected_by by truesight Object: Mecha-Icer Ocular Replacement Pl Req: 1,000,000,000,000 Special properties: noremove rare onlyicer Item's wear location: eyes Layers 0 Armor rating is 1250/1250 Affects strength by 15. Affects speed by 25. Affects intelligence by 25. Affects constitution by 17. Affects affected_by by truesight Affects affected_by by scrying Object: Magic Carpet Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: standon Layers 8 Armor rating is 1000/1000 Affects speed by 20. Affects intelligence by 35. Affects constitution by 10. Affects affected_by by flying Affects affected_by by floating Object: Shield of the Titan Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: shield Layers 0 Armor rating is 3000/3000 Affects speed by -10. Affects strength by 35. Affects constitution by 45. Affects affected_by by protect Object: Heavy Cape of Power Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: about Layers 256 Armor rating is 800/800 *This affect Pl gains by: 10.000000%.* Affects strength by 20. Affects constitution by 10. Affects intelligence by 25. Affects luck by 10. Object: Defensive Augmenter Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: waist Layers 2048 Affects constitution by 35. Affects strength by 30. Affects speed by -20. Affects intelligence by -10. Object: Power Gear Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: gear Layers 1 Armor rating is 1200/1200 Affects speed by 10. Affects constitution by 10. Affects intelligence by 10. Affects strength by 10. Object: Cybernetic Eyes Pl Req: 0 Special properties: loyal Item's wear location: scouter Layers 0 Affects luck by 30. Affects speed by 30. Affects constitution by 30. Affects intelligence by 30. Affects strength by 30. (This item gives you the powers of an android scouter) Object: A Potara Earring (Right) Pl Req: 1,000,000,000 Special properties: anti-android anti-icer anti-bio-android Item's wear location: ears Layers 0 Armor rating is 0/0 (The Right earring is to be worn by the dominant party of the fusion) Object: A Potara Earring (Left) Pl Req: 1,000,000,000 Special properties: anti-android anti-icer anti-bio-android Item's wear location: ears Layers 0 Armor rating is 0/0 (The character wearing the Left earring will not be playable after the fusion) Object: Item Rename Token Object: Quest Token Supermob Drops Obtained from Supermobs which are only released by Immortals. Vendors Many NPCs will sell or trade items. Shops Items sold for Zeni. Trade Items traded for other items.